


Вне времени и пространства

by Tej_Nikki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tej_Nikki/pseuds/Tej_Nikki
Summary: Иногда желания исполняются.





	Вне времени и пространства

Сначала не было ничего. Ни света, ни тьмы, ни времени, ни пространства, ни мыслей, ни сознания... Но однажды, во всеобъемлющем ничто появился зеленый туман. Он стелился вокруг и внутри, он клубился и медленно наливался цветом. Следом пришли звуки капель, звонко разбивавшихся о воду, и вокруг начали появляться такие же как он, но неуловимо другие огоньки жизни. Их становилось все больше, они напоминали звезды: одни светили холодно, другие тепло, одни еле мерцали, другие ярко горели. Их было так много... некоторые гасли навсегда и растворялись в зеленом тумане, но на их месте тут же загорались новые. Таким стал для него мир и он считал, что так будет всегда. Но однажды звезду его сознания подхватили космические ветра и унесли от родной планеты — огромного живого шара, ставшего в какой-то миг едва видимой точкой в бесконечности вселенной.

Одни ветра были медленными и он дрейфовал в них между галактиками вечность, пока не попадал в быстрые потоки, проносившие его сознание мимо населенных планет. Возле одних он задерживался на годы, возле других — на тысячелетия. Иногда он видел от рождения до смерти жизнь одного существа, иногда перед его взглядом рождались и умирали целые цивилизации.

Однажды он видел расу разумных фиолетовых осьминогов, построивших в воде удивительной красоты город, связавший все моря и океаны планеты. Он видел мир, населенный только роботами, на века переживших своих создателей и продолжавших заниматься никому не нужной работой. Видел почти умершие, убитые своими обитателями миры. Видел величественные космические корабли, медленно плывущие от разрушенных планет в поисках нового дома. Видел расу лишенных тел творцов, способных изменять чужую плоть и создавать новые биологические виды, видел те миры, которые они населили своими творениями и видел, как один из обезумевших создателей отправился на пролетевшем мимо родной планеты астероиде в свой путь по вселенной.

Видел расу разумного огня, чьи танцы заворожили его на долгие-долгие времена.

Он видел мирную жизнь и войны, видел рождения и смерти, перед ним проносились сотни тысяч миров и биллионы судеб.

Он считал, что будет вечность дрейфовать между мирами и наблюдать за чужими жизнями, но однажды его потянуло назад, будто натянулась пуповина, связывающая его с чем-то или кем-то.

Снова перед ним проносились миры, но уже в обратном порядке. Все быстрее и быстрее, пока не слились в одно вертящееся вокруг его сознания цветовое пятно.

***

Он даже не успел удивиться появившемуся у него телу. На каких-то глубинных, когда-то отработанных до автоматизма рефлексах оно само подняло руку и отбило зажатым в ладони клинком удар огромной клешни, хотя в этом не было нужды, стоящий рядом парень справился бы и сам.

Он узнал его, видел не раз. В одних мирах тот убивал высокого, потерявшего разум воина с длинными серебряными волосами, не позволяя ему разрушить их общий мир, в других сам погибал от его руки. Иногда парень с воином были друзьями, иногда любовниками, но чаще врагами.

Еще один — уже осознанный — взмах длинным мечом закончился громким предсмертным писком монстра, и он развернулся к парню.

Все те же светлые волосы, все та же одежда, все те же яркие, голубые глаза, наполненные изумленным узнаванием.

Парень поднял огромный меч и в его отполированном до блеска лезвии мелькнуло что-то странное, вызвавшее всплеск тревоги. Он перевел на широкую, сверкающую полосу металла взгляд и встретил ответный — тоже знакомых, светящихся зеленью глаз с вертикальными зрачками. Отраженное лицо, с благородными, тонкими чертами, обрамляли длинные серебристые волосы.

Воспоминания вернулись все разом, в один миг. Они обрушились ударом волны и сбили с ног. Ему пришлось упасть на колено и опереться на залитую кровью землю ладонью, пока мозг, захлебываясь, впитывал сжатую в одно мгновение жизнь.

Теперь он знал, кем был. Еще несколько секунд ему понадобилось, чтобы понять, кем он стал и что теперь должен делать.

Сефирот поднял голову и снизу вверх посмотрел на Клауда Страйфа. Конечно он знал его... Долгий изучающий взгляд заставил настороженно наблюдающего за ним Клауда занервничать и крепче сжать рукоять меча.

— Как долго? — прохрипел Сефирот, связки едва слушались. — Сколько миллионов лет меня не было?

Клауд моргнул... и отступил на шаг. В его взгляде появилась напряженная настороженность, оправданная при разговоре с безумцем. Меч Клауд все так же держал перед собой.

— Два года после того, как ты использовал Язу, Лоза и Кададжа, чтобы вернуться на Гаю.

— Два года... — тихо повторил Сефирот и выпрямился во весь рост.

Масамунэ, повинуясь приказу, исчез между слоями реальности.

Его желание исполнилось самым буквальным образом, и Сефирот не знал, кого нужно благодарить за то, кем он стал — Гаю или Минерву. Но точно не Дженову, чей голос больше ни имел над ним никакой силы. И теперь об этом надо было как-то сообщить мысленно примеряющему на него смирительную рубашку Клауду. И его друзьям.

— Здесь есть место, где можно спокойно поговорить? У твоей подруги был бар, — Сефирот вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Он и сейчас есть, — настороженно и будто не веря, что произносит эти слова, а скорее, не веря в то, кому их говорит, ответил Клауд.

Сефирот кивнул и прошел пару шагов в сторону виднеющегося в утреннем тумане Эджа. Он знал дорогу, но остановился, чтобы обернуться к Клауду и чуть заметно улыбнулся ему.

— Веди.


End file.
